There have been numerous devices suggested for carrying and/or supporting different articles on wearing apparel and the like, such as belts, which assist in freeing the users' hands for performing other activities in different environments. Such known devices are, in general, provided with a variety of different attachment means such as, for example, clips and the like integral with the articles or with cases configured therefor; specially configured holders and attachment means for the wearing apparel and/or articles to be carried, such as hooks, spring clamps and the like, all of which generally limit the type and number of articles that may be carried and the wearing apparel for which they may be suitable. It would, thus, be desirable if an item of wearing apparel such as a belt was provided which could be readily used as a carrying support suitable for one or more of a variety of different separable articles such as containers of different sizes and configurations, particularly containers suitable for carrying a plurality of coins and other small objects and/or liquids.